


They Both Die At The End

by krknbot



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Character Death, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krknbot/pseuds/krknbot
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have been married for two years. In a series of chapters in a diary Kuroo told him to keep while he was on the front lines, the male decides to.His eyesight declining, Kenma doesn’t know how much time he actually has left. To keep from being worried, Kenma looks on passed memories he shared with his husband, unknowing that Kuroo gave up.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Entry One

**Author's Note:**

> follow my wattpad, @krknbot for more stories.

'My dearest,

You've told me to write a page about my day each day before I lose my eyesight. You told me it would calm me down when you are at war. I miss you already, Kuro. All I can think of is you, is you fighting for Japan. Each day I am losing more and more sight. 

We've been married for two years now. I remember our wedding. You couldn't stop crying, and you held me close, and you said.

"My love, if it's a fight I have to endure for you, then I will fight in every war in the world."

I never forgot in those words. They were something that keep me awake now. It's only been a day, yet, I don't think I've gotten sleep. Those words, did you mean it? I know you love me, you tell me each day, yet, what's the use if you are running into your suicide in the end?

Did you hear? The Americans are referring to us with slurs now. It isn't as if we chose to bomb Hawaii, he chose. I will never go to America. Not even after this disgusting war. I want to raise children, Kuro. I won't raise them in a deformed, disgusting place like the U.S.

Do you think we'll survive? You know how they treat people like us. To be honest, you are the only man who I'd ever be attracted to. Yet, my love, I hope you don't say a word of you only liking men and only men. You'll get yourself killed in America.

I'm having dinner with Lev, and his sister. They want to talk about politics in private with me. Everyone, since they are half Russian, thinks they are communists. Do you think they agree or disagree with this war? I hope they don't. For us, I mean. How could you befriend two homosexuals and not be liberal? It's disgusting.

I am running out of space to write. I'll note what happened tonight in tomorrow's pages.

July 8th, 1945

-Kenma'


	2. Second Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

'Kuro,

I wen't to Lev and Alisa's house last night, and they are going to Russia. They informed me to take care of their house whilst they are away, and explained to me it was a temporary get-away. I still haven't told them about my eyesight. It feels like each day everything is getting much more blurry.

This morning I was dusting up on the house when I found your father's eye glasses. When I tell you they were as thick as my finger. Not even my eyesight can compare to his. You were so solemn at his funeral, it depresses me. You were also sad at my mother's funeral. I guess we are both orphans then, we will live, we will die. In this day and age everybody is dying. Whether it is simply their ethnicity, sexuality, or religion. It's quite disgusting.

Without you, I have been thinking. A lot. You and Bokuto really make quite a team, don't you? You get so worked up when Shoyo shows me the slightest bit of physical affection. I find it quite satisfying.

I guess it just, gives me an assurance that I'm yours. I too get jealous, especially about you and Miss Yachi, or you and Tsukishima. At one point I even thought you were having an affair with both, and then you proposed. 

It was late into the evening in a garden, near a field in Osaka. You took me there before when we lost our virginity to each other. I remember it vividly. Our bodies were dancing together, and we were one. You are mine, and I'm yours.

You took me there, and when I got distracted from a white tulip, you took it to your advantage.

"Marry me, my love. I can't go another second without the thought of waking up next to you each morning, holding you each night. Even calling you my husband makes me nervous. I adore you, Kenma. I want your last name to be mine. I want children with you. I want you, forever and always."

We embraced until dawn. It gives me a bundle of happy emotions each time I think about it. All I can really wonder was, "was that my 1942?" It only makes me happier when we planned the wedding, and you put your hands into mine. Although you are the working man, and I am the housekeeper, we made it work. You came home, helped me cook dinner and even on nights when I was so tired, you did the dishes and tucked me well into bed.

Sometimes it makes me feel guilty, though. It really is domestic love, isn't it? Us as gay men are always asked who the woman is in our relationship. Who is the feminine one.

Often enough, they conclude it is me, since I'm smaller and more submissive then you are. It disgusts me though, to talk to someone imagining your cock inside of me. It's ours to do in private, not theirs to fantasize of.

I have already filled three pages. I'm leaving it here, and I will come back tomorrow with other news.

July 9th, 1945

-Kenma'


	3. Entry Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my wattpad @krknbot for more stories.

'Darling,

I apologize for the lack of writing I've done, but nothing has seemed to happen. Until this morning.

Well, I was bathing and I couldn't see anything. My sight went dark, and I had to lay to rest before I could get the slightest bit of it back. I'm just glad I can still see your pictures and photographs of your face still, each day while you're out at war it gives me hope that someday you'll come home- and I'd be able to see you.

I've been trying different types of tea. Who knew white tea could be so delicious? I added sugar, and it tasted just like candy. We have molds, don't we? Maybe I should make candy out of it, and when visitors are over they can have a taste for themselves.

In other news, Japan and China's conflict are going strong. Sometimes I believe it's never going to end, it's sad to see our Chinese friends having to leave the country, just like Alisa and Lev did. All said and done, I don't know. There's so much tension nowadays. Do you think something is going to happen?

I met Mr. Satori at his chocolate store a few days ago, and he told me that America is making Japanese citizens go to internment camps! How disgusting. He recalled a priest he used to know, and they had wrote before. The priest told Mr. Satori his situation, and he was solemn when he explained it to me.

He said, "it's disgusting. Everyone on both sides are selfish and greedy for something." And he couldn't have been more right.

I learned something that day, to always give. I realized how selfish I was because of my loss of eyesight, but I want to make the best of it before I lose it all. I met two children, they were Chinese and Japanese. Although their ethnicity differs, and China and Japan are at war right now, they still care for each other. Like brothers. I bought them coffee, and I gave them extra change for bread. They thanked me and told me that the Japanese male's mother is sick, and that she was hiding the younger Chinese male.

Since they are children, and they have similar features, I suppose any old Canadian or American would assume that they are brothers. That they are the same. But they are not. She took their similar features to her advantage and let them go out and play together and nobody bat an eye.

Someday, I want children of my own with you. We should adopt. Mr. Satori showed me a pamphlet for adoption. It was kind of him, and I explained that you were on the front lines. I'm so proud of you, Kuroo. I love you so much.

July 16th, 1945

-Kenma'


	4. Entry Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

'Tetsurou,

I can no longer read from far away places. I was trying to drive and it had been a blur. In this day of age, Japan is also running out of supplies. I'm so scared, Kuro. Please, I'm begging you, come back. Come back Kuro. I can't read your love notes anymore. Everything is so blurred, and even my tears are worsening it. 

I need to rest. I apologize if my handwriting has worsened, I am still adjusting. Let us hope this war ends soon, and you come home.

July 20th, 1945

-Kenma'


	5. Fifth Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

'Kuro,

Tsukishima came today. He found out of my eyesight somehow, and decided to torment me about it. Here are just some quotes;

"A husband wouldn't want a blind partner, especially during intercourse."

"How will you do housework? Such a shame. It was all you were good for, now it's gone!"

"Your husband is just pitying you."

He also tried to read the notebook you gifted me, but I snatched it away in time. We had tea, and I managed to get him to leave before he wanted to stay for dinner. Seriously, how rude!

In other news, I heard that China is sending missiles soon, right to Tokyo. How is it in Hong Kong? I hope you're doing alright. Ever since America came into the war, and we bombed them, and they bombed us. Things were never the same after that.

When I walk through the streets, it's quieter. Fearful. It's obvious we're going to lose, and when we lose, we are going to pay. For everything.

I think, when Italy switched sides is when people started fearing. It is not like they did much, anyways. Germany already surrendered as well, didn't they? It's just Japan. Oh, how I wish the war was over- and you'd come home. I long for you, Tetsurou.

I learned that you mustn't say who you are sided with, as well. Japan's government, they're very crude. That is why I only write to Lev and his sister, I do not call them. They had told me about Russia, and that they are going to adapt for a short time before they eventually come back. Alisa joked with me, getting a husband and bringing him back.

It was odd, though. Seeing Lev Haiba so distraught. He was afraid, and he dyed booth his and his sister's hair black. He refused for his sister to even leave the house for more milk. He said, "it's a mans job. Sit down."

Lev seems more stern than he was back then, in another life. Something that I also realized is that Akaashi never called me back after 1942. I wonder what happened. I should get ahold of him, shouldn't I?

That was around the time Bokuto went to war as well. You didn't have to until later since you had an odd ankle. 

My doctor advised me to stay out of the sunlight or else it would burn my eyes, and to wait until I was actually blind. She also stated that I shall wear sunglasses, if I'd want to go outside, and to start saving for the, 'white cane.' 

I should be getting them next week, and Mr. Satori will be visiting to help me.

That's all I have for news, I love you.

August 1, 1945

-Kenma'


	6. Entry Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

'Kuroo,

Can you hear me? Can you hear me scream your name? I've lost everything. I've lost my eyesight, the love of my life- I'm so tired and alone. They're burning the city to the ground, Tetsurou. I'm scared. Please. Come home. Are you alright?

Please be safe, my love. I'll meet you there soon. I can't breathe, but, I know that when I see you in the sky, the air that was knocked to my feet, will regain it's strength. I love you, Tetsurou. I love you, I love you.

August 3rd, 1945

-Kenma'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Kuroo laid there, half dead in the forest. He had been shot three times in the back, while alone as a spy. All he had, was a black and white photo of his husband. His husband, who was waiting for him. It was July 8th, he could remember it vividly because that day he gave Kenma the notebook. The diary to write in if he'd miss Kuroo.

He wondered, if Kenma was okay. 

"Kozume." Kuroo utters out raspily, swallowing his own blood.

"I'll see you there." He then whispered lowly.

Kuroo teared up, laughing a bit to himself. He recalled memories of his husband, his smile. He wondered if he would ever get to see the smaller male's smile again, his cheeks burn red, and the garden Kenma adores.

The tall male wondered, that when they meet again, will the small male be able to see him? God, how depressing.

He let out a small breath, "survive longer than me, love." The cock haired male uttered, "I love you, Kenma. I love you, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @krknbot on wattpad for more stories.

Kenma's eyes widened as he saw the love of his life there, waiting for him. He could see so clearly now. The one dulled brown color of his brown eyes, now gold, and warm, and- alive.

Kenma let out a small noise, them running towards each other as fast as they possibly could. Kenma ran into Kuroo's arms, and Kuroo laughed as he held his husbands waist.

"You're here!" He exclaims, "I was going crazy. I didn't want to leave without you." Kuroo says through tears.

"You're here." He uttered raspily.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." Kuroo whispers gently in response.

"We're here, love. We're here." He uttered gently.


End file.
